Silicon wafers are manufactured for use in integrated circuits. During the fabrication process the wafers are often transported and stored between various process steps. Protecting the wafers from damage or contamination during the manufacturing process and storage is of paramount importance. Silicon wafers are carried, transported and stored in wafer carriers as disclosed in the prior art, a typical example of which includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,877.
The wafer carrier that holds the fragile silicon wafers is stored and/or transported inside of a securable storage box. The securable storage box reduces both breakage and contamination of the silicon wafers.
The securable wafer storage box is preferably opened and closed by automated machinery during the manufacture or delivery process, and also must be accessible manually.